April 11
1920 Syracuse Herald- Y.M.H.A. Team Likely To Win Secong Game With Schwarzer In Lineup Jewish Club Looks Better Than All-Syracuse; To Meet On Monday; Second Game of Series To Be Played In Archbold Gymnasium The second game of the championship series between the All-Syracuse and Y.M.H.A. basketball teams will be played tomorrow night in Archbold gymnasium, which, for the occasion, is more the home court of the Jewish team. The Y.M.H.A. club, because of its wonderful showing last Wednesday night with a weakened team against All-Syracuse, will enter the game a favorite in the eyes of those who have followed the work of the two clubs all season. The Y.M.H.A. club plans to have Joe Schwarzer as a member of its team for the game. Schwarzer is barred from competition in games against All-Syracuse on the Armory court and if his appearance on the club can improve last week’s Y.M.H.A. team, as much as figures would indicate, All-Syracuse is in for a defeat. The Y.M.H.A. will use Schwarzer at center, with Barsha and Serlin, a star pair, in the guard positions. Minsky will surely be one of Manager Frank’s selections for forward after his fine showing against All-Syracuse last week, and the other position will be a toss-up between Weltman and Trupin. Weltman is the more likely to start the game. All-Syracuse may also change its lineup for the contest of Monday night. Dexter, who played at forward for the Crisp men last week, was useless to All-Syracuse and it would not be surprising if Crisp sent him to the bench. This would mean that Crisp would go to forward with Rafter. Tormey would jump center and Casey would have either Martin or a new man as a mate at guard. The All-Syracuse team may use Johnny Murphy of Rochester. It was agreed when arrangements were made for the series that Murphy was not to be used but the All-Syracuse team raised the bars to Schwarzer. Now that the Y.M.H.A. team puts Schwarzer on the club it is possible that All-Syracuse will come back with Murphy on the team. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Ready For Hard Struggle With Y.M.H.A. Team Casting the fortunes of a successful basketball season into the melting pot of chance the All-Syracuse basketball team will meet the Y.M.H.A. quintet in the second contest of a three-game series in the Archbold Gymnasium tonight prepared to give the Hebrew basketeers their sternest test of the season. Backed against the wall of defeat in the opening clash at the State Armory last Wednesday night when they went down to defeat, 20 to 17, in one of the most thrilling contests of the season the Y.M.H.A. lads are anxious to wipe the stain of defeat from their escutcheon and will enter the fray determined to defeat All-Syracuse and compel a third battle before the city championship is settled. The All-Syracuse quintet will enter the contest somewhat crippled as a result of their strenuous combat with the Orioles at Buffalo last Thursday night. Rafter, the brilliant forward, is suffering from an injury to his knee; Casey, the star guard, is battered and bruised and Captain Tormey also is bruised about the arms and shoulders from his terrific tilt with Knapp of the Oriole team. Manager Crisp of the All-Syracuse quintet last night declined to announce his lineup. He said he probably would make a big shift, in an effort to bolster the attack of the team, and at the same time strengthen the defense. Martin, who did not take part in the opening game of the series, will appear either at forward or guard and possibly may jump center. Crisp said he would not decide upon his battle array until just before the game. It is probable that the Y.M.H.A. lineup will be the same as that which faced All-Syracuse in the first contest of the series. Weltman and Minsky are the logical selections for the forward berths, with Trupin at center and Serlin and Barsha in the guard posts. This combination presented an effective offense and formidable defense, and there is no reason to believe that any changes will be made, despite the fact that rumors of substitutions have been rife for the past few days. Indications point to one of the largest crowds that ever witnessed a basketball game in the Archbold Gymnasium. Supporters of the Y.M.H.A. five will occupy the entire east section and their cheering section will be equipped with songs and yells to encourage the Jewish lads to give off their best in an effort to wrest victory from their more experienced and better trained opponents. Risley of Colgate and Powell of Buffalo will officiate on tonight’s game, which will be called promptly at 8:30 o’clock. The probable lineup for the big game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Crisp, rf, Rafter, lf, Tormey, c, Martin, rg, Crisp, lg. Y.M.H.A.: Weltman, rf, Trupin, lf, Minsky, c, Barsha, rg, Serlin, lg. 1955 Buffalo Courier Express- Nats Take NBA Title, 92-91 King's Free Throw Halts Piston Drive Syracuse, April 10—The Syracuse Nationals won the National Basketball Association playoffs today, defeating the Ft. Wayne Pistons, 92-91, in the deciding contest of final best-of-seven series. A free throw by George King with 12 seconds remaining decided the issue. King then stole the ball from the Pistons' Andy Phillip to prevent the Western Division champions from getting another chance. The victory gave the Nats a string of 23 straight wins over the Pistons on their home court. Ft. Wayne won its three games of the final series at home. King is the hero of the Nats' closing drive as an Eastern Division team won the title for the first time, but it was strictly a team triumph, with Coach Al Cervi's boys fighting back into contention after being 17 points behind midway of the second period. Ft. Wayne led 53-47 at the halftime. Larry Foust's pivot work plus Frankie Brian's blazing offensive tactics built up a 41-24 edge for the Pistons before the Nats started closing in. Ft. Wayne has not won a game at Syracuse in six years of NBA history. The Nats actually won the game from the foul line, dropping in 40 of 49 to 25 of 34 by the Pistons. From the field the Westerners outscored the Eastern Division champs, 33-26. Each team took 78 shots. Seven Syracuse players hit in double figures, topped by 15 each by Bill Kenville and King. Foust was high for the game with 24, five more than Brian. Ft. Wayne appeared headed for victory when it had possession of the ball in the last half-minute and the score tied 91-all. But George Yardley was called for traveling with 18 seconds showing on the clock. King then was fouled by Brian. He sank the free throw and, when Phillip dribbled down the floor, he stepped in and stole the ball. The Nats maintained possession until the final buzzer. FT. WAYNE: Hutchins (6-1-13), Meineke (2-2-6), Yardley (3-3-9), Rosenthal (1-0-2), Foust (8-8-24), Houbregs (2-1-5), Phillip (3-4-10), Zaslofsky (0-0-0), Brian (8-3-19), Walther (0-3-3) TOTALS (33-25-91). SYRACUSE: Schayes (4-5-13), Rocha (1-9-11), Lloyd (4-4-12), Kerr (4-5-13), Seymour (4-3-11), King (6-3-15), Farley (0-0-0), Kenville (3-9-15), Osterkorn (0-2-2) TOTALS (26-40-92). Free throws missed- Fort Wayne: Hutchins 2, Yardley 2, Foust 3, Houbregs, Phillip. Syracuse: Schayes, Rocha, Lloyd, Kerr, Seymour, Kenville 4. Syracuse Herald Journal- City Hails Nats’ World Title Triumph Parade, Luncheon Fete Team; King Hero; First Crown For Syracuse; Nats Rule Court After Nine-Year Climb; Basketeers Bring Title To Syracuse; King’s Foul Shot Sinks Fort Wayne The thrill of winning the world’s professional basketball championship continued for the Syracuse Nationals today as the city paid its honors to the squad during a downtown parade and a sellout luncheon of the Optimist Club at Hotel Syracuse. George King’s foul shot with 12 seconds to play culminated an uphill drive of the Nats as they overcame a 17-point deficit to nip Fort Wayne, 92-91, in the seventh and final game of the National Basketball Association playoffs at the War Memorial yesterday. It marked the first time in the nine-year history of pro basketball here that a Nat team nailed down the crown. It also was the initial championship for an Eastern Division team in the N.B.A. One pleasant piece of business remains to be completed. The players have a meeting on tap to determine how they will slice up the $15,000 won in post-season play. The Zollners’ playoff pot amounted to $12,500. King became the idol of Syracuse fans not only for his foul shot, but for his alert defensive play when he grabbed the ball from Andy Phillip with three seconds remaining to ruin the final bid of the battling visitors. King was quick to say that if Paul Seymour hadn’t been “dogging Phillip so closely, I never would have had my hands on the ball, but once I felt it in my hands I nearly squeezed the air right out of it- I knew it meant we would win.” The Nats insist today that “there’s no place like home.” All four Syracuse victories in the titular series were recorded at the War Memorial, where Fort Wayne has never won. It looked for a while as though the Pistons would certainly break the jinx yesterday in the biggest game of the all. With three minutes and 46 seconds of the second period gone the visitors were in front, 41-24. But the Nats began to peck away at the lead as Fort Wayne resorted to a fouling strategy that backfired. Aided by eight penalty shots from the free throw line, Syracuse fought back to a 49-47 deficit just 38 seconds before the half ended. It was then a nip and tuck battle right down to the wire. However, the entire 83-game season actually resolved itself into a one-minute battle after the clubs found themselves tied at 91 each with 61 seconds to play. Syracuse had the first chance to ease the tension but Earl Lloyd’s shot bounced around the rim and fell off with 42 seconds remaining. The Zollners called for a time out but when play resumed with 18 seconds remaining George Yardley was detected palming the ball and the Nats took possession. Frank Brian, actually the spark that kept Fort Wayne in the series, but the goat of the final two games here, then fouled King. It was undoubtedly a logical move for King has been noted for his inefficiency at the charity stripe. But this time he stepped calmly to the line and scored. The clock showed that 12 seconds remained. Syracuse didn’t dare chance a personal foul- it would be a two-shotter since the club had used its limit of six in one period. Veteran Andy Phillip dribbled the length of the floor and the Nats felt that it was either he or Larry Foust who would be given the final opportunity. Seymour checked Phillip closely and when King saw he was losing control of the ball he double-teamed and neatly took it away. It was a heartbreaking loss for Fort Wayne. The Pistons netted 33 baskets compared to 26 for the Nats, but their continual fouling in the second and third periods was costly. The Syracusans converted 40 of 49 gift tosses compared to only 25 of 34 by Fort Wayne. Coach Charley Eckman was particularly disappointed. He said: “We have no apologies. We played tremendous ball. I don’t mind losing, but I’m not pleased with the way we did it. Syracuse had luck with them all the way. Considering we went through this without the advantage of a home court game I must admit this Fort Wayne team is great.” Phillip was not in a complimentary mood to the Syracuse cause. He constantly repeated: “We’re a better team and they know it. We’re just the uncrowned champs of the world.” Long after the game ended the Nats were in the midst of a champagne celebration and the players all joined together in singing a parody, “We sent Fort Wayne back home to Indiana.” Syracuse used only nine men in the final fray and seven of them were in double figures in the scoring column. Billy Kenville, who injected life into the squad for the second straight day with a second period spurt, tied with King for high honors with 15 points each. Larry Foust, who netted 10 points in the first two and one-half minutes, wound up with 24 for game laurels. Considering the one point difference in the score it might be said Brian “kicked the Zollners right out of the championship.” Incensed over a three point call favoring the Nats, Brian kicked the ball far into the stands during the third period resulting in a technical foul which Paul Seymour converted. The four points put the Nats in front for the first time. The game was tied eight times, seven in the last half. The Nats never led until the third period when they assumed a 60-59 advantage, and their largest margin was five points at 68-63. FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (6-1-13), Meineke (2-2-6), Yardley (3-3-9), Rosenthal (1-0-2), Foust (8-8-24), Houbregs (2-1-5), Phillip (3-4-10), Zaslofsky (0-0-0), Brian (8-3-19), Walther (0-3-3) TOTALS (33-25-91). SYRACUSE: Schayes (4-5-13), Rocha (1-9-11), Lloyd (4-4-12), Kerr (4-5-13), Seymour (4-3-11), King (6-3-15), Farley (0-0-0), Kenville (3-9-15), Osterkorn (0-2-2) TOTALS (26-40-92). Score at halftime- Fort Wayne 53, Syracuse 47. Free throws missed- Fort Wayne: Hutchins 2, Yardley 2, Foust 3, Houbregs, Phillip. Syracuse: Schayes, Rocha, Lloyd, Kerr, Seymour, Kenville 4. Attendance- 6,697. ---- Nats Cap Celebration At Champagne Party Tears Also Follow Seldom has there been a happier group of athletes than the Syracuse Nationals, who culminated their post-game celebration as guests of club president Dan Biasone at a champagne party Sunday night. But the merrymaking started much earlier, in fact the minute the final buzzer sounded. Once the team managed to worm its way to the dressing room they really whooped it up. None of them seemed to mind that there was no hot water for showers. George King, the hero to his mates, repeated over and over: “I can’t believe it yet. We’re world champs.” Johnny Kerr hollered: “This team has more guts than they have in the Chicago stockyards.” All joined in singing a chorus of “The higher on the berry bush, the sweeter is the berry.” Biasone sat in a corner with tears of joy running down his face. Guests were treated to beer “Shampoos.” Jim Tucker, who sat out the finale, joined in, saying, “Now I can graduate. I think if we’d lost this I would have flunked my course.” Paul Seymour said: “Believe me, we beat a great team. They sure were up for this series.” An unidentifiable voice boomed out: “We won one title, now let’s root for Basilio to keep the string going.” Fort Wayne players were blowing off the usual steam after the disheartening loss. Don Meineke paced up and down asserting: “Syracuse knows we outplayed them all the way.” Just then Al Cervi entered the room and walked over to Charley Eckman and said: “Charlie, we were lucky.” Eckman responded: “Congratulations Al, tell the boys they have a good team.” King and Seymour also dashed into the Zollner dressing room to talk to the Pistons and later Meineke visited the Nats to shake the hands of the winners. Tomorrow the Syracuse players will start to separate. Cervi will head for a vacation in Florida. Kenville, who owns a home at 155 Nichols Ave., plans to resume his salesman’s post with a contractor equipment company. Dick Farley returns to his home at Fort Wayne. He has some school work to finish this summer. King will head to Charleston, W.Va., where he operates a sporting good store. He is considering a radio post. Rocha will remain here. He has a salesman’s post in the state for a tape corporation. Tucker needs one more hour to complete his science degree studies at Duquesne. Seymour is building a new home on School Rd. in Liverpool. Lloyd plans to attend summer school at W. Virginia State. He is completing a physical education course. Osterkorn has two offers to work for national concerns, but will maintain his home in Syracuse. Schayes also plans to stay here while Kerr departs for home in Chicago. He will work for the city. ---- Resolution Hails Nats The following resolution was introduced by Mayor Mead at today’s meeting of the City Council: Whereas the Syracuse Nationals basketball team has won the Eastern Division title in the National Basketball Association regular season, and Whereas the Nats have overcome the most difficult competition to win the playoff series with Boston and Fort Wayne, and Whereas with these victories the Nats are the first Eastern Division team to win the coveted title as World Champions of professional basketball, and Whereas the Nats have brought nationwide fame to Syracuse by their notable accomplishment, Be it therefore resolved, that the Common Council of the City of Syracuse join with Mayor Donald H. Mead in taking official notice of this great victory by the Syracuse Nationals, and in extending the heartfelt congratulations of the citizens of this city to the players and management. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:Y.H.M.A. Category:April 11 Category:Barsha Category:Biasone Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Minsky Category:Murphy Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Serlin Category:Seymour Category:Tormey Category:Trupin Category:Tucker Category:Weltman Category:Yardley